El beso
by Gancanagh
Summary: Post "Una ola de terror", Pre "Sangre de capitán"... Grace se siente nerviosa y tímida cuando está junto a Lorcan, ¿acaso está empezando a sentir algo por él? Soy mala haciendo summarys, sólo lean la historia, romántica.


**Disclaimer**: Los personasjes de Vampriatas no me pertenecen, Lorcan le pertenece a Grace y Grace le pertenece a Justin, yo sólo juego con ellos a mi gusto y escribo lo que me gustaría que dijera el libro... pero no dice, pq el q escribe no es tan romántco como yo, pero me da las bases que necesito para mover la historia a mi modo ;D

* * *

Grace contempló al que fue su salvador, su hermosa y suave piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, su nariz perfecta se movía al respirar y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Ella estaba ahí acurrucada contra él, cubierta con su capa e intentando convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, aunque ella misma sabía que eso podría no ser tan cierto. Dirigió una mirada a sus ojos… o dónde se suponía que estaban sus ojos, ahora sólo estaba la herida que ella había ocasionado. Extrañaba aquellos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con felicidad, contuvo un sollozo, todo era su culpa, pero quería parecer segura. Él parecía no haber notado su preocupación, su angustia. Seguía observando a la luna y respirando la refrescante brisa marina del crepúsculo. Pronto todos los demás saldrían y ella tendría que volver a su camarote. Cerró los ojos, quería aprovechar al máximo la cercanía que había entre Lorcan y ella. Sintió su aroma, era normal que los piratas olieran a sudor, pero él olía a mar, él pertenecía al mar. Grace cerró los puños, haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para curarlo, fuera como fuera, Lorcan volvería a ver el mar, y ella volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos, incluso más azules que el propio océano.

-Ya es muy tarde - Dijo la melodiosa voz de Darcy - Deben entrar o los otros empezarán a sospechar.

Ninguno de los dos pareció reaccionar, Grace sonrió, ahora sabía que Lorcan también estaba muy a gusto en esa posición. Luego de un minuto Darcy pareció impacientarse y aclaró su garganta recordándoles que estaba allí. Grace hubiese podido estar así durante el resto de su vida, pero Lorcan al parecer no pensaba lo mismo, se separó con suavidad de ella y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Darcy - Dijo sin mirarla - Sé que no acostumbras hacer esto.

-No hay problema Lorcan, pero vayan rápido a su camarote.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio hasta el camarote de Grace, esta había estado sonriendo todo el trayecto, su casi abrazo frente al mar había sido corto pero satisfactorio, ahora Lorcan estaba claramente más feliz, se estremeció al recordar las horribles visiones que había tenido de él, tambaleándose luchando contra su ceguera. Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Lorcan recuperaría la vista, su vida le pertenecía desde el momento que la había salvado, daría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, hasta su sangre. Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo muy lentamente, Lorcan aún no se acostumbraba a caminar, pero a Grace no le importaba, sería egoísta quejarse cuando era su culpa que él hubiese perdido la vista.

-Aquí estamos - Dijo Grace lo más animada que pudo al llegar al camarote de Lorcan, en la puerta había una inscripción de elegantes letras doradas,** Teniente Furey**, decía. Sonrió, por lo menos algo bueno había traído ella, si Sidorio no la hubiese atacado, él seguiría siendo el Alférez Furey.

-Gracias Grace - Respondió Lorcan, abrió la puerta lentamente sin provocar sonido alguno. Ni siquiera había puertas oxidadas en _El Nocturno_, pensó Grace, allí todo era perfecto. Esperó a que Lorcan entrara, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a separarse del otro. Para Grace, Lorcan era el dueño de su vida, ya que si no fuese por él, ahora ella estaría acompañando a su padre en el cielo. Para Lorcan, Grace era el motivo de su vida, antes de rescatarla durante aquella tormenta, no había un verdadero motivo para vivir, pasaba todos sus días encerrado en la monotonía del Barco preguntándose que hubiese pasado si en vez de ser convertido hubiera muerto ese mismo día de 1820; tal vez todo hubiese sido mejor… Podía vivir para siempre, todos soñaban con la inmortalidad, pero ¿cuál era el motivo de su vida? Ahora tenía uno, esa chica que era en apariencia tan débil y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo valiente y osada como ninguna otra. Preferiría permanecer ciego durante toda la eternidad que perder a Grace, ella era ahora su vida.

-Hasta mañana Lorcan, vendré durante el día y saldremos en el crepúsculo… ¿te parece bien? - Preguntó algo tímida. Ahora que Lorcan no salía con los demás, el horario era más cómodo para ella ya que no tenía que ligarse a la vida nocturna.

-Grace - Dijo Lorcan apresuradamente antes de que ella partiera - ¿Podrías quedarte un momento? - Ella maldijo su estupidez, ¿cómo había pensado que Lorcan podría estar sólo? ¿Quién le ayudaría pasándole la pijama y desabrochándole los zapatos? Sólo a ella se le ocurriría que podría hacerlo sólo.

-Claro - Dijo ella intentando ocultar su vergüenza, en ese momento se escuchó la campanada nocturna y el sonido de muchas puertas abriéndose al unísono invadió el pasillo - Será mejor que entre rápido - Dijo Grace, no quería exponerse a otro vampiro descontrolado, y mucho menos con Lorcan en un estado tan vulnerable. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ojeó el camarote. Nunca lo había detallado realmente, las pocas veces que había entrado había sido con gran urgencia y sin tiempo para quedarse observando las cosas. Las paredes eran de un azul intenso y su cama, que al contrario de la de ella, no tenía dosel parecía estar perfectamente tendida. Un par de mesitas a ambos lados de la cama cumplían la función de sillas. Una gran pintura de un hermoso paisaje colgada en la pared, parecía ser el único elemento decorativo de toda la habitación, no pudo evitar fijarse en una gran pila de papeles y cuadernos colocados junto a una de las mesitas.

-¿Qué es todo eso? - Preguntó Grace señalando los documentos apilados. Luego volvió a maldecir. Claro, Lorcan no podía ver a qué se refería - Todos esos papeles - corrigió rápidamente, antes de que él lo notara.

-Antes de conocerte, me dedicaba a escribir - Respondió Lorcan, pareciendo algo avergonzado. Grace estaba boquiabierta, jamás había imaginado a Lorcan en la faceta de escritor.

-¿Por qué ya no lo haces? - Preguntó ella

-Supongo que ya no es necesario - Respondió aún más avergonzado. Grace sintió que toda la sangre se le venía a la cabeza, se había sonrojado más que nunca y por primera vez agradeció que Lorcan no pudiera verla. Quería pensar que se refería a que ahora tenía suficientes problemas como para perder el tiempo escribiendo, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, que él quiso decirle _algo más_. Por ahora prefería ignorar lo que acababa de decir, se acercó a la pila de papeles y tomó uno.

-¿Puedo leerlo?

-Tal vez mañana - Respondió Lorcan, ella se sintió decepcionada y luego recordó porqué estaba allí.

-Oh, perdona, lo olvidé - Dijo y fue rápidamente a la cama donde él estaba sentado, empezó a ayudarlo a desabrocharse los zapatos, pero él la detuvo

-Puedo hacer eso sólo, Grace, no te preocupes - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro que Grace no vio, intentaba no mirarlo a la cara por miedo a recordar de quién era la culpa de la ceguera de su mejor amigo. - Te pedí que vinieras porque me gusta tu compañía, quiero estar junto a ti. - Grace sintió que el sonrojo era aún mayor, Lorcan era su mejor amigo, era obvio que quisiera estar con ella, entonces, ¿por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Acaso no era normal que dos amigos compartieran un momento juntos?

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo del mar y las voces de los vampiros que disfrutaban de sus horas de libertad en la cubierta, de vez en cuando oían una risa bulliciosa que muy probablemente pertenecía a McCardy, un nuevo tripulante del barco bastante risueño y algo enamorado de Darcy. Grace pensó que tal vez Lorcan quería que se fuera, pero no sabía como decírselo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave golpeteo de la mano de Lorcan en el colchón, justo junto a él.

-Ven - Dijo - Siéntate junto a mí. - Grace sentía que las piernas le temblaban, cuando estuvo en el barco pro primera vez, se sentó junto a Lorcan muchas veces y no había habido problema alguno, ahora estaba hiperventilando, las piernas le flanqueaban y sentía que su pulso cardiaco estaba mal. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? ¿Acaso ahora tenía miedo de Lorcan? No, ella sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no era miedo, sabía perfectamente que incluso ella representaba más amenaza que él. Pero si no era miedo, entonces ¿qué era? Cuando logró sentarse, él puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Grace se sintió bien y por fin pudo relajar sus músculos, se acurrucó contra él, ahora estaban en la misma posición de antes. Con la pequeña diferencia de que estaban sentados.

Y así pasó mucho tiempo… no supieron cuanto y en realidad no les importaba, Grace hubiese podido estar en esa posición por toda la eternidad, acurrucada contra Lorcan, sentía que todo era suave y calientito… Pero al parecer él empezaba a incomodarse ya que interrumpió sus ensoñaciones cambiando de posición, apoyó el mentón de Grace en su mano, lo cual la hizo estremecerse, ahora la _miraba_ a los ojos, o por lo menos hacía que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Parecía serio, ¿Acaso estaba enojado? Se preguntó Grace.

-Grace, ¿me temes? - Preguntó.

-Claro que no - Era realmente estúpido pensar eso… aunque ella ya lo había pensado antes

-¿Qué te dijeron en el barco de tu hermano?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Grace comenzaba a asustarse, ¿Acaso Lorcan ya no confiaba en ella? ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo si él sospechaba constantemente de sus amigos humanos?

-Pareces muy incomoda cuando estás conmigo - Dijo con una nota clara de tristeza en su voz - ¿Acaso intentaron ponerte en mi contra?

-Claro que no - Dijo Grace con rabia, no le gustaba que pensara cosas malas de sus amigos de _El Diablo_ - Sólo hablaba de ti con Connor, y él sabe cuanto te quiero - Después de un segundo notó el peso de sus últimas palabras y volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez Lorcan estaba tocando su rostro, sus sentidos de vampiro, algo más desarrollados que los humanos, notarían el cambio en la temperatura de su mentón.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas así cuando intento abrazarte? - Preguntó - Acaso… ¿te incomodan mis ojos? - Preguntó herido. ¡Claro que a Grace no le incomodaban sus ojos! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

-Lorcan, claro que no - Esta vez ella se atrevió a tocarle la mejilla, tenía la piel suave y fría, deslizo la mano hasta casi tocar la gran herida, quería dejarle claro que nos sentía incomodidad o asco de ningún tipo, pero temía que llegara a dolerle, así que no la tocó. - Además, recuerda que haré todo lo posible por que recuperes la vista

Él sólo asintió, no era su tema de conversación favorito.

-Entonces, lo único que se me ocurre es que te hayas enamorado de algún pirata - Dijo muy rápido, como si hubiese necesitado de mucho valor para decir eso y esperaba que no lo oyera.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Grace confundida, jamás pensó que diría eso.

-Tal vez temes traicionarlo. Si no me temes, y no sientes asco, sería el único motivo de tu incomodidad. Por lo menos el único que se me ocurre. - Dijo con una nota de tristeza - No importa Grace, está bien.

-No tengo novio y no me siento incomoda junto a ti - Dijo Grace una octava más aguda de lo normal, era la suposición más tonta del mundo. Jamás se sentiría incomoda con Lorcan, y jamás lo reemplazaría por un enamoramiento. - Estoy perfectamente a gusto cuando estoy contigo, Lorcan - Dijo más calmada.

Él la _observó_ un momento con sus manos, repasaba tocas sus facciones, sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón, parecía intentar recordar cómo se veía, Grace sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo cuando él se detuvo en sus labios. Se preguntó como se sentirían los de él y quiso tocarlos, pero le pareció una falta de respeto, ella no tenía una excusa válida para tocar su rostro, y no era de señoritas andar tocando a la gente por curiosidad. De repente Lorcan dejó de sentir sus facciones para tomar su cara entre las manos, se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Grace estaba hiperventilando, no sabía exactamente que hacer, pero estaba bastante feliz sintiendo el aliento de Lorcan en su cara. No sabía porque, pero la hacía sentir en paz.

-Grace, Mírame a los ojos

-Lo estoy haciendo -Dijo ella, se mordió el labio preocupada, ¿había sonado grosera?

-¿Qué quieres hacer en este momento? - Preguntó él. Cualquier otra chica no hubiese necesitado mucho tiempo para responder esa pregunta, pero la vida de Grace no había sido la de una adolescente normal, ella no sabía comportarse como alguien de su edad.

-No estoy segura - Dijo ella de forma casi inaudible.

Él se acercó muy lentamente, esperando que ella se resistiera, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro, cuando sus labios se rozaron Grace supo qué era lo que quería hacer, quería besarlo durante toda la eternidad. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él y se dejó llevar. Su vida como pirata, vampirata, niña superdotada, hija del farero y suicida no le había dejado tiempo de imaginar como sería besar a alguien, en realidad jamás había pensado en alguien del sexo opuesto como más que un amigo, ahora sabía que siempre había vivido en la oscuridad, el beso era suave y dulce, no como los apasionados que había visto cuando caminaba por las calles de Crecent Moon Bay. Lorcan era tan perfecto, ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar que sentía asco de mirarlo? Ahora por fin entendía los nervios que la invadían cuando estaba cerca de él, también las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo cuando el la tocaba y las ganas increíbles que sentía de estar con él cuando se encontraba en El Diablo. Lorcan era suave y cálido pero a la vez valiente y frío, Lorcan la había salvado, ella estaba dispuesta a salvarlo a él, Lorcan tenía los ojos más profundos que ella hubiese visto jamás, la voz más dulce, la personalidad más agradable y los sentimientos más puros. Por algo era el favorito del capitán. Además era bueno en muchas cosas, incluso besando. Habían pasado pocos segundos de beso y ella sentía que no quería parar jamás, pero poco tiempo después no pudo contener durante más tiempo su respiración y tuvo que separarse de él. Y ahora ¿qué diría? No quería parecer una estúpida, ¿qué se supone que debía decir la gente después de un beso?. Debería decir algo halagador y gracioso al mismo tiempo, pensó.

-¿Tomaste un curso de besos o algo asi? - Dijo entrecortadamente, ya que la respiración aún le fallaba. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, luego se sintió muy tonta, no había sido lo más inteligente que hubiese podido decir. Lorcan rió ahogadamente.

-Creo que soy yo quien debe preguntar eso - Grace se sonrojó, ella en realidad se había sentido muy torpe, tal vez Lorcan sólo lo había dicho por no sonar grosero. - Es cierto, fue_ fantástico_ - Dijo como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-Por eso estaba tan nerviosa - Dijo ella después de reunir fuerzas para confesarlo - Desde que volví al barco… - No pudo seguir con la oración, le daba vergüenza y no encontraba las palabras necesarias. Él se volvió a acercar y ella disfrutó sintiendo su aliento de nuevo.

-Me haces muy feliz - Dijo él, la música típica del banquete empezó a sonar y cientos de pasos de vampiros y donantes se escucharon caminar hacia el festín. Lorcan hizo un gesto de tristeza - Creo que será mejor que te vayas - Dijo intentando sonar algo más animado, pero la decepción en su voz era bastante notoria - Es un momento seguro, no hay nadie en los pasillos y el capitán se enojará si no duermes bien esta noche

Grace se sintió decepcionada, le hubiese gustado comentarle a Lorcan todo lo que había vivido en El Diablo, los amigos que había hecho, la gente de la Academia de Piratas y las visiones. Y claro, un beso de vez en cuando habría hecho aun más interesante la historia. Pero Lorcan tenía razón, debía irse ahora.

-Habrá suficiente tiempo mañana, ¿verdad? - Le dijo ella.

-Siempre lo habrá.

Grace Saló del camarote de Lorcan con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no estaba con su hermano ni demostrándole sus capacidades intelectuales a todo el mundo, tal vez su padre aun estaba muerto, pero pro primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz.

* * *

Tadáaann!! ps es mi primer Fic de Vampiratas... y no estoy segura de q me haya quedado muy bien... dudo tener reviews ya q esta sección es poco concurrida, pero si alguien llega a leerlo, espero que lo haya disfrutado, y por favor, si alguien llega a leer esto, déjenme un review! (sí, estoy tan desesperada como todos los deás de esta pag XD)


End file.
